Days of Our Lives: Yaoi
by SoraLover1994
Summary: Sora only came to Riku's house to play video games that Saturday... but Riku wanted a little something more. [Shonen-ai warning]


**I was ORIGINALLY going to post this to my "Days of Our Lives" fanfiction... but I decided I wanted to make this one a separate one-shot because, well, I wanted to promote the story, and I had this written out around the time I started planning it. XD**

**By the way... this is my first time ever writing a yaoi. 0_0 Mainly because I hate it. ESPECIALLY Soriku. Because I'm a Sora fangirl. And I know that Sora and Riku are ONLY friends, not lovers.**

**But I wanted to challenge myself to stomach something I hate. :D So here you have it.**

**^_^ I actually plan for there to be a few different stories within "Days of Our Lives," so if you like this one-shot, I recommend giving it a shot! **

* * *

~Pledge: Yaoi~

Sora intently button-mashed on the white PS3 controller, his eyes locked on the newest addition to Riku's rather large game supply—Grand Theft Auto V. Sora was insanely addicted just from watching walkthroughs and trailers online, and this game in particular had been the latest craze to sweep the nation. As far as games went, at least. Riku hadn't minded the company. His younger sister Sayuri had been away with Takumi, Yuffie and Naminé for the weekend doing god knows what.

But to Sora, something seemed off.

He occasionally passed glances at Riku, and noticed that he had been intently gazing not at the game, but at him. At first, Sora waved it off as a coincidence because during one incident, the spiky-haired teen had let out a frustrated yell along with a stream of curse words and then complained to Riku. Now it was beginning to scare him.

"Uh, Riku?"

"Hm…?"

"Is there… something wrong? You've been staring at me this whole time. It's kind of weird." Riku continued to stare at him, and Sora felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck. "R-R-" Riku slowly grabbed the controller from Sora and without even taking his gaze off of him, turned off the console. "W-Why did you turn off my game?"

"Sora… Have I ever told you how cute I think you are?" Sora froze.

"…WHAT did you just say?" Riku slyly ran his fingers along Sora's hand, and Sora grew even more petrified. He quickly broke away. "I'm, uh, gonna use the bath-" As Sora started to leave the room Riku took hold of his arm and with great strength, threw him back onto his bed. Sora found comfort in the soft pillows, and then terror when Riku suddenly climbed into bed and pinned him by his arms and legs.

"…Wow… Even this close, you look so…" Sora tried to break free.

"R-Riku, this isn't like you!" Sora cried out. "WHAT are you doing and why?!"

"I've always wanted you, Sora… I've always… wanted you…" His voice was smooth, rolled off the tongue… The tone took Sora on a 360° turnaround. He had only seen Riku like this around girls… whenever he felt like he was…

"…Oh god, you're horny…!" A grin pursed the silver-haired boy's smooth lips.

"Very." Riku lightly brushed his fingers along Sora's cheek and lips. Sora couldn't move—his fear had heightened too much.

Now that Sora had looked closer… Riku's aquamarine eyes were breathtaking. His hair and face had a natural glow to it. He had never noticed how attractive Riku was until now. And on top of which, he was stronger. Dominant.

Riku leaned in a bit closer and gently ran his tongue along Sora's neck. Sora let a pleasurable moan slide between his parted lips as he gripped to the bed-sheets. Now he was mortified.

He wasn't gay. And Riku COULDN'T have been. They had both only been attracted to girls. He KNEW they would never do something like this.

Riku placed his hand atop Sora's trembling one, their noses nearly touching. Sora couldn't find words anymore and continued to let Riku tease him, all the while mentally cursing his name.

"R-Riku, I-I-"

"It's okay…" Riku's voice was surprisingly soft. Warm. "Everything is… perfect." Sora felt a hand sliding down his pants, stopping just short of his family jewels. Sora glanced up and saw that Riku was leaning forward, about to press his lips against his.

Sora wondered how it would feel to kiss a guy. Had a guy's lips been as soft and tender as a girl's? But this was RIKU here…

He and Riku had been best friends since they were toddlers, and not once before now did Sora consider anything more than friendship. They were best friends. Classmates. Brothers. Most importantly, game partners. And now here they were, in this position.

Time to accept it, Sora thought. Time to accept what was coming to him.

"That was revenge for you ripping my binder spine and making me lose my writing~" Riku said aloud, just centimeters away from Sora's lips.

"Huh?"

"And I got every last bit of it!" A familiar voice called out. In the doorway stood Zack, a video camera in his hands. He held it out towards his own face. "Ladies and one dude, that was our little demonstration of how to exercise-"

"DEMONSTRATION?!" Sora roared, now finding the strength to push Riku away.

"Yaoi at its finest~" Zack finished, grinning. Sora leapt up, enraged.

"Give me the camera!" Zack held it up higher. Sora was really desiring a growth spurt at this rate—Zack was just over six feet tall compared to his barely five and a half feet.

"We hope you enjoyed this, because these two lovebirds sure did~"

"ZACK! SHUT UP!" Riku and Sora hissed simultaneously. Sora managed to tackle Zack to the ground.

"GIVE. ME. THE CAMERA!" Zack just laughed, keeping a hold on the camera.

"Riku, this had to have been your greatest revenge EVER!"

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

* * *

**Hehehe... I love Zack. XD That's the end of it. I love that guy to deat- T.T Oh gosh, loving Zack to death, nooo...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Who knows, maybe I might throw in some more yaoi to that series. I've already got a few ideas planned... And only two chapters released. ^_^**

**Read and review!**


End file.
